Shiver
by wimeytimeywobblywibbly
Summary: This is a high school story, but it's different. I don't know how, but it's not typical and basic. It's mostly in Tobias' POV and he's not that obsessed with Tris, but he likes her instead of the other way. Read it if you want fluff and adorableness, or if you want to just read it.
1. Shiver

**Okay, this looks like a typical high school story, but it's different than the others. I'm gonna try for it to be mostly Tobias's point of view and for it to be more in school than amongst the people. Let's try to do this.**

**Tobias' POV:**

I look over my shoulder to see her. Biting her whole lower lip in concentration. I half-smile, hoping she looks up from the test that we're taking. I turn back around to the noise of a pencil being tapped on my desk.

"Mr. Eaton, let's not get caught up in our fantasies." Mrs. Tillman tells me while looking at Tris and then back at me. She smirks. I smile back and focus on the test. But how can I when she's only one row away from me? I sigh, hopeless to getting the girl of my dreams and to this stupid test.

When I get up to turn in my test, I feel eyes on my butt. I frown and keep walking. Tiffany touches my hand when I get back to my desk. I slip my hand away from hers. She's always been trying to get back together after sophomore year. I turn around one more time to see Beatrice. I look at her bangs, layered like feathers spread evenly on each other. She catches my eyes. I smile a bit and turn around. Idiot. What's wrong with you? She almost saw you drooling. I close my eyes.

"Psst." I look up with my eyebrows meeting in the middle. "Hey Four." I turn to my left and see Zeke with his hands covering his mouth , making it seem like he's gonna shout.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"Do you have a pencil? I came late to class and I forgot my backpack-" Zeke keeps ranting. I reach to my backpack and take out a pencil. I show it to Zeke and he stops talking. I throw it at him. Instead of him catching it, the tips of his fingers throw it back and the pencil hits Mrs. Tillman in her hair. Zeke automatically points at me and everybody starts laughing except her. She just looks at the teacher with worry. Her icy-blue eyes mixed with a rolling thunderstorm are filled with distress. Mrs. Tillman turns and looks at Zeke and I. The idiot that I can't trust to catch a freaking pencil, is still pointing at me. Mrs. Tillman squints her eyes and all she says before turning back around is, "After class." When everybody calms down from the incident, the bell rings. Tiffany touches my arm and tells me that she'll be waiting for me at lunch. I roll my eyes when she leaves. Beatrice comes and hold her books as if they're her anchor. She looks at my chin.

"I hope you don't get in a lot of trouble, Four - uh, I mean Tobias. Sorry, I forgot that you don't like that name." She gives me a small smile before walking away with her silent footsteps. I look at Zeke with such disdain that I'm surprised that he hasn't noticed.

"Come here, you two." Mrs. Tillman says in a serious tone. I start to walk up to her desk, while Zeke just starts to grab his stuff. I slap the back of his head and pull him up by his Dumbo ears.

"Owowowowowow." Is all you hear from him. Mrs. Tillman doesn't mind the violence, considering that she always plays around with us by smacking our arms when we're goofing off. We stand at the edge of her desk.

"Now Four," she starts until I cough, "Oh, right. Tobias, I know you didn't mean to throw the pencil at Zeke, but people will start to think that I'm turning into a softie if I don't punish you. So, both of you will spend a full week doing backstage work for the school play that's coming up." Mrs. Tillman is also the Theatre/Theatre Tech teacher. I start to agree until Zeke interrupts me.

"But, Mrs. T, I got plans. There's not enough Zeke passing around this week and-" Mrs. Tillman starts to breathe deeply.

"Zeke, shut up." I say clearly, and staring directly at him. He looks up at Mrs. Tillman and I and looks at how annoyed we are at him. He closes his mouth like somebody just slammed it closed.

"Thank you, Tobias." She says while chuckling. I smile back and tell her she's welcome.

When we walk out of Mrs. Tillman's English class, Zeke starts to talk about my name.

"Why don't you like your name? It's your legacy name." Zeke asks.

"Because, Zeke, I like my real name better." Ever since fourth grade, people have started calling me Four. Reason being is that at lunch, we always use to do dares and Eric, a kid who didn't believe in my stomach abilities, dared me to drink four cartons of milk all at once. So we lined them up and after completing the dare, everybody started calling me Four because apparently I broke the school record of drinking most cartons of milk. After that, I tried to drink another carton, but they just kept making me laugh and I snorted the milk on Eric. Even the teachers started calling me Four.

"Still, Four's a much better name." When he finishes talking, we've reached the cafeteria. As I start to walk in, I feel grabby hands pull me to the side. Tiffany. I inhale deeply. She puts her hands on my biceps and starts to rub them up to my shoulders.

"So Four, you wanna go to the library and not study?" I put on a questioning look. That's not even flirting, that's just being stupid. I lightly push her off of me.

"No thanks, Tiffany. I just wanna eat lunch with my friends." She loops her arm around mine and says how we should eat together. I let her go and go to the edge of the cafeteria, where my friends are. All Tiffany does is huffs and clicks her heels away. Sitting by Tris, I grab Zeke's food and start to eat it.

"Hey, I was eating that!" He tried to grab it, but I smack his hand with his fork and keep eating.

"Was, past tense. Now I am. Besides, you owe me after Mrs. Tillman." He groans and goes back to the mile long cafeteria line.

"What did she say?" I hear a girl's voice. But it's not a normal high-pitched voice. It's deeper than that, and I know that it's Tris'. I look at her with my mouth full of rice.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. She smirks and gives me a napkin.

"What did Mrs. Tillman tell you?" She goes back to eating her pizza, but at an angle to show me that she's paying attention to me. But not the kind that I want.

"Oh, just that Zeke and I have to go work on the new play. Like tech and building the stage. Stuff like that." I say after swallowing. She looks at me wide-eyed. I look at her back. "Whut?" I ask with another wad of food in my mouth. Smooth one.

"You're gonna be in tech theatre?" I nod. "I'm in tech, too. If you want, whenever you start, I can help you with the ropes." I nod, for fear that if I speak, I'll get rice all over her pale face. She smiles at me and goes back to her food. When Zeke comes back, all he does is pouts and aggressively eats his taco. I chuckle a bit and finish eating.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

**Okay, this is the beginning, so that's why it's really crappy. So, I hope you guys like it and I appreciate you guys reviewing and reading it. Thank you guys. :)**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	2. Becoming a Techie

**First off, this is my fic. If you don't like it, I honestly don't care. :) By the way, this is like during September, it's not the beginning of their junior year. Also, I didn't mean to make Tris seem like she's flirting.**

**Tobias' POV**

After lunch, Tris and I walk to Pre-Cal together. When we enter the classroom, I put my elbow on her head and lean against her, smiling. All she does is squat and let me fall.

"Alright, Tris, let's not hurt Tobias enough to not tryout for football." Coach Kinan chuckles while telling Tris. She smiles back at him and goes to her seat. I sit behind her so I can see the way her back arches when she bend over the desk to concentrate on one specific question in her journal. God, she's so beautiful. I smile a bit.

"Aye, yo Four!" Zeke. Always ruining my life. I look to my right to see him and Uriah standing and "looking cool."

"What Zeke?" I ask with no emotion. He rolls his eyes at me and sits next to me while Uriah sits by Tris. I unconsciously sigh.

"You wanna come by my house Saturday to have a Disney movie marathon? Uriah is inviting some of his friends, too." He bobs his head towards Tris when saying friends. I agree, but only because I want to sit next to Tris when Simba's dad dies. Crap, now I sound like a psychopath.

"Wait, why Disney?" I ask Zeke.

"Because, dude, don't hate. I freakin' love The Jungle Book. With Taloo." He talks with his hands moving in all sorts of directions. I snort.

"You mean Baloo?" I smirk and I can hear Tris laugh a bit at Zeke and I's conversation.

"Same difference." Zeke says while blushing. I laugh before Coach tells me to shut up. Right when I take out my spiral, a note falls on my desk and I see a whip of blond hair past my vision. I open the note to see messy handwriting.

_Are you gonna go to Zeke's house Saturday?_

_-Tris_

I smile at her handwriting and reply.

_Yeah, are you? I'm gonna bring tissues for you if you come. :)_

_-The Tobster_

I throw the note back to her and tap her messy bun lightly. She opens it and snorts at the name that I put. She scribbles in the tiny notebook paper and throws it back at me and shoves my arm off the desk. I open the note which now has a messed up smile on it.

_Shuddup, and yeah I'm going. You're probably gonna use most of them by the end of Toy Story. By the way, I know that the only snacks we'll have is popcorn, so try to bring some like chocolate... For me, obviously._

_-The Loser_

I snicker and write back quietly for fear that Coach will hear my mechanical pencil squeaking against the rough desk.

_What if I brought some for only me? I like chocolate, as well. And what's with "The Loser?"_

_-The Idonthaveagoodcomebackname_

I poke the cold led of my pencil on the back of her neck and put the note on her head. She turns around and gives me a fake annoyed look. She opens it while trying to take notes on the sin, cos, and tan laws that Coach is talking about. I should probably take notes. I feel a poke under my eye and the note being pushed into my hand. I unfold it and see that she's doodled paper boats on the corners. I smile at her crooked lines connecting to one another.

_Like yours is better? And I'd steal your chocolate and later put laxatives in them. I will be prepared. Also- bring some cheez-its. God, I love cheez-its. Have you tried chocolate with cheese? Like a cocoa puff and a goldfish? Ooh, also bring goldfish. I wanna pig out so I won't have to cry at Mulan's leaving._

_-The Nerd_

I half-smile at how she connects everything with her e's and t's. Her handwriting isn't like other girls', all neat and perfect. No, her penmanship is like she puts her heart and soul into writing hard on the scrap of paper. It loops, it's straight, it's honest. It's her. Oh God, now I sound like I'm in love with her handwriting. But I am because it reminds me of her and her beautiful flaws and her how she carries herself.

I write back.

_You are actually kind of a nerd. And chocolate and cheese? Seems weird, but I'll try to bring some. Wait, why don't you bring some? Don't you have a money?_

_-Tobs_

I finger the note and then pass the note to Beatrice. God, I love her name. Even though she clearly told me in 5th grade that she hates it, I love it. It represents her being, it represents that there's another person in this world that has the name Beatrice. There may be others, but each and everyone of them represent their personalities and their beliefs. And I may be in love with one of those Beatrice's. I look at her. The way she uses the whole desk to write. The way she wears tight clothes under baggy clothes to cover herself. How she wrinkles her nose when she's laughing cause she doesn't like her laugh. I'm so distracted by her that I don't even realize that class is over. Zeke punches me and starts to pack.

"Yo Four," I spare a look at Zeke, "Sorry, _Tobias_, I was wondering if you wanted to bring some snacks for Saturday. You will? Oh, thanks man, you're the best." Zeke says in a rush, not even letting me says a peep. I playfully glare at before he flashes a grin at me and leaves the class. I feel a poke on my back. I turn around and look down at Tris. I still can't decide which name I love best. I raise my eyebrows as in a "hey." She grabs her stuff while talking to me.

"So I was thinking, Cheez-its and some brownies? If you get them for me, I'm sure I'll find it in my heart to give you at most, one of each." She grins at me before putting her backpack on. She holds onto both straps like a little kid would on their first day of school. I grab my spirals and head to 7th period- French AP.

I sigh dramatically. "Fine, if I must. Wait, what else should I bring for the others?" I ask Tris, hoping that she knows what the others like. She frowns, her arched eyebrows turning furry. I smile on the inside.

"Well, just bring like a box of popcorn, two bags of Doritos, a container of Oreo's, two boxes of some soda. Zeke and Uriah will probably order some pizza." I look at her wide-eyed.

"So, just that right? Not like the whole store or anything." I exaggerate. She rolls her eyes at me. Now, we're at the door of Mr. J, my French teacher. Too bad Tris doesn't have French, she's taking Latin.

"Unless you want to. It's your money." She starts to walk away with small smile.

I smile and yell when she's at her class. "And I need it now!" I start to walk into French after my moments. Mr. J approaches me when I get to my desk.

"Bonjour, monsieur Tobias. Comment ça-va?" Mr. J asks me. I smile back, understanding his words clearly.

"Tres bien, monsieur Jean-Luc. Mais, ça a été une longue journée. Je suis fatigue." I smile wearily at him. He smiles and goes to the board for us to take notes.

He replies back with, "Eh bien, la journée est presque finie." I take out my spiral and pencil. Before Mr. J starts to take notes, I doodle Tris Eaton in the corners of my pages. I smile a bit and look up to the board filled with how to pronounce r's better.

* * *

**(After School)**

I walk behind Beatrice to the Auditorium and put my elbow on her shoulder, hoping to not irritate her. The looks she gives me don't show any signs of it, they only show happiness; I hope mine aren't full of desperation. I clear my throat. I hope this idea works.

"Uh, h-hey Tris, I was wondering," I gulp when she looks at me with her big eyes, "I-I was wondering if you possibly, maybe, was wondering if you wanted to go get like some yogurt or ice cream or something? We don't have to get something cold, it could be like a burger or-" I'm interrupted by her light laugh.

"Sure, 'Tobster.'"She smiles at me with her sparkling eyes. God, her eyes. I smile nervously back. Since I have no idea who these people are, she shows me the ropes. Literally, the curtain ropes. Which one pulls them, which one pulls the back one up, etc. After she takes me upstairs to see the lights and sounds, I run into the other Tech Theatre teacher, Mr. Otis. He's pretty tall and handsome with his light brown hair, combed nicely and his brown eyes that are full of curiosity and a childlike spirit. He sticks out his hand for me to shake it.

"Well, hello there." He smiles at me when I shake his hand firmly. "Is this the new recruit from Mrs. Tillman's?" He ask Tris when I tell him my name. She nods her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Mr. O. He's only gonna be here for a week, so don't get your hopes up, thinking that he'll become a Techie." She smirks at him. He frowns before giving us a grin and telling us farewell for now. I look back at Tris.

"Is he always like that? Not that I mind, but, still." I ask her when we're safely back on stage. She moves her hand as in a "sort-of."

"Well, it depends. If his Theatre 1 class behaves, then class is basically being taught by a kid in a candy shop. But if they give him heck," I smile at her, refusing to cuss, "then he'll make us do paperwork. But at least you're with him only for a week."

"Wait, why are you guys called Techies?" I ask her when we're getting our backpacks.

"Because why not? It makes us sound like nerds, which we are, but it makes us sound like we're a different part of school, untouchable by the populars." She half-smiles and shrugs. "I don't know, Mr. Otis picked it out. That's how it makes me feel." After a while of chatting, we reach the student parking lot. I look at her.

"Are we still on for that burger -ice cream -frozen yogurt -thing?" I ask her with a bit more confidence than the last time. She smiles tentatively.

"Sure." Is all she says before opening the door for me.

**That's it for now. Next chapter will be their "date." I already know where I want to go with this story, but it's gonna take a while for me to get there. I hope you guys liked it. :)**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	3. First Date

**I'm sorry guys, I've been having troubles... Also, I HAVE NOT stopped Making Banana Pancakes, I'm making it longer than usual. That's why. I really hope that it's cute enough for you. **

**Tobias' POV**

At first, my idea didn't seem so fantastic, but after she threw her first skee-ball and grinned I loosened up. I start my lane as well. I start to go for the easy 200's, getting them easily. It sinks down and the points soon go from 200 to 800 and quickly increase. I'm on a roll and soon close to breaking my record, 2,050, when I hear a shotgun being shot. I look to my left wide-eyed and a bit shaken at Tris, who looks sheepishly at the people around her.

"How do you have enough strength in you to almost break the glass with _only_ a skee-ball?" I ask her when we sit down after the incident to eat the pizza. All she does is shrug and crimson goes through her cheeks. I smile and give her a napkin for the tomato sauce oozing down her pink, thin lips. She puts her pizza down and stares at me.

"So why did you pick here instead of Mooyah's? Not that I mind, but still." She says while looking around at the kids playing Guitar Hero and Fruit Ninja. I shrug, also from looking at the barefooted kids screaming with strings of hair falling from their place and their red cheeks to the adults who converse with one another and tap away on their phones. I picked Chuck E. Cheese out of all the placed to go.

"I don't know, I just felt a pang of nostalgia to see the creepy mouse and his high friends sing." I smile, teeth and all at her. She grins behind her hand. I nudge her foot with mine. "Come on, let's go play something that you won't break. Ooh! The one where you had to smash the purple monster!" I drag her to the machine, where I distinctly remember it being by the baby section. I stop smiling when I see the sign on the face of the purple man. Beatrice is still holding my hand when she reads the sign. I put my hand where you would grab the hammer, which is missing.

"Tobias, I'm sorry. I know you've always loved this game, but hey, these kids never knew what fun is. All they know now is technology. It was bound to happen sometime. I'm sorry, come on, let's go take picture with Chuck E." I follow her after taking one more glance at the sign, which states:

_This machine is out of order. It will be removed tomorrow. _

_Thank you,_

_Helen, Manager_

I try to look happy for Tris, but I remember when I would have to help her to try to hit all the monsters when we were eight, my first birthday party with her. But the thing that pulls me out of my trance is when we sit down next to Chuck E. and Beatrice leans her head on my shoulder and smiles without her hand near her head. For once, she's not covering her hair, smile, ears, or cheeks. She's actually smiling. Right before the camera takes the picture, I smile a real smile with cheese stuck in my teeth, and I don't care for the first time that I actually look like a fool next to her. When the camera starts to "sketch" our picture, we realize halfway that we're way too big for is since only our torso's showed up. When the machine prints out our picture, all we do is laugh and snort, well mostly me snorting. After our giggle fit is over, I lead her to the helicopter that lifts you in the air when you pedal. We don't ride it since we're out of tokens.

"Hey," She exclaims, scaring me, "let's put our tickets in to see what we can get!" She says, getting our cup full of tickets, which isn't very full. When we reach the machine, it's absolutely full of kids that have their pants under their butts, giving everybody a full view, and of tattooed men helping their two year old's. After a little girl with a lion's mane finished putting her tickets in, it's finally our turn. Right when I step up, a tanned girl with a brown braid gets _right _in front of me, making me almost fall over her. She doesn't even say excuse me or anything. I look at Tris with my "You gotta be kidding me," face. All she's doing is staring at the little girl, who couldn't be older than ten, as if she's going to teach her a lesson.

Right before I'm about to talk to her, a little boy with wire-rimmed glasses behind us speaks up. "Hey, you can't cut! They've been waiting." He says with a serious tone, even though his voice is high-pitched for a six year old. I turn around to look at him. He's short for a six year old and had blond hair, not very long like the other kind. I smile at him and he shyly looks down. The tanned girl doesn't listen, all she does is hear the munch of the machine as she places her tickets in the picture's mouth. I look back at the boy.

"Would you like to go before us? It looks like you have more tickets than us. " I ask him after crouching to his level. He looks up from his feet and my blue eyes meet his yellow eyes. I smile genuinely. He grins back with one missing tooth on his top front row. I gesture to a spot in front of me and he takes is after saying thank you continuously. I smile and tell him that he handled the situation well even though he didn't really have to interfere. After he leaves, with my help of putting the tickets in, he looks at Tris and says, "You have a really nice friend. Is he your best friend?" He looks at Tris. I smile amusingly at her.

"Yeah Beatrice, am_ I _your best friend?" She blushes before answering the boy. She puts one hands on his right shoulder and looks him dead in the eye.

"Yes, Tobias is one of my very bestest friends ever." She smiles, but the boy looks confused. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to not crumple the ticket number in his hand.

"But is he your _best _friend?" He asks, leaning on his tippy-toes and leaning back to his heels. Tris, looks unafraid by his response and crouches down while I finish putting the last seven tickets in.

"Yes, he is my best friend." She smiles at him and asks if she could help him pick out a prize, but he says no thank you and walks away with his tucked in button-up shirt and his khaki's. I smile at Beatrice with my hands behind my back.

"So, Beatrice, I'm your best friend? I thought Christina was, or maybe Uriah. Oh! I know, I thought for sure it was Lynn." I grin at her amusingly. She rolls her eyes and snatches the ticket from my hands.

"Shuddup, you're my best _guy _friend. Christina's number one, _she's_ nice to me. I walk up next to her to the prize booth and a girl with braces comes up to us and asks which prize we want. We look down at the number on our paper. 138. I smirk and give the ticket to the brunette who looks to be done with her bands in her mouth.

"You guys can either get two pieces of candy or a bookmark and a slap wristband. We go for the latter, me getting the slap wristband. I show it off to Tris by slapping her wrist really hard and her punching me in the stomach.

"You know what I've always wanted?" Tris asks me when we're exiting, "The tiny dolphin swing that's 1,000 tickets. I've wanted it ever since I came here for your ninth birthday party. Man, that party sucked." She smiles and nudges my shoulder, well upper arm since she can't really reach that high.

I look at her with fake pride. "Excuse me, my party rocked. Especially the part when Chuck E. and his crew came out and Zeke was so nervous that he threw up on Uriah." Right before I say Uriah's name we both start to laugh, but not before I snort once again, so beautifully. When we're by our cars, I look at Tris, wanting so badly to kiss her, but knowing that I can't. She smiles her shy smile.

"This was fun, we should do this again some time. But with more money for tokens, of course." She grins with her hands in her cardigan pockets. I hug her after saying goodbye, and maybe next week we'll do it again. She hugs me back, and I smile at the feeling of her petite hands curving over my shoulder blades. This is what I've wanted, but it doesn't feel complete. When I get to my car, I smile a bit to myself and remember that I get to see her tomorrow again.

**Thank you guys so much fro dealing with me not updating. I'll try to update soon, but it might be impossible since some birthday's are coming up. *Cough, cough. One of the birthday's is mine.* Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and "see" you guys next time.**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	4. Sleepover's Aren't Always Fun

**I have updated quickly! It's a miracle! I really hope you guys like this one cause it speaks to me on so many levels. Thank you guys!**

**Tobias'** **POV**

Steamy dreams suck. I can never see where I'm going and it's always trippy. Take a few minutes ago for an example. I was walking through some thick fog and next thing you know I tripped and fell right in between Tris' breasts. I quickly got up and keep trying to apologize, but all she did was lead me behind a big oak tree with a smile. Right when she opened her mouth, she starts to sing Hey Jude, but her lips or tongue aren't moving. I frown and try to shake her, but she melts between my fingers. Then I sat up in bet, looking towards my right and finding my phone blasting Hey Jude. I pick up the phone and answer, knowing that it's Tris, since she's the only contact who's ringtone I've personalized.

"Hello? Tris?" I ask with a crease between my eyebrows, knowing that Tris rarely calls me at night. I look at the clock. 4:03 A.M.I hear her breath increase then calm down. My heart picks up.

"Tobias?" She sounds like she's trying with all her might to not cry. My chest had 100 30 pound dumbbells. "Hey, can you come over? No- never mind. I'm sorry I called. Just stay there, forget this whole thing, please." She chokes on a sob at the end. I start to put on my pants and a sweatshirt, also packing a hoodie for Tris.

"Tris, calm down. Breathe deeply and hold it. I'll be there _real_ soon. Okay? I'll keep talking to you while I'm driving. Okay? Hey, listen to me. Listen to me talk? You want me to bring you some Oreo's? OR some brownies? I have some brownies here, I'll take them." I start to ramble, but not quickly since that will cause her to try to cry quicker. Right before I leave the house, I check on Marcus, seeing if he's fully asleep. He's belly-down on his bed, his glasses on the nightstand. Right before I leave, I make sure to have Oreo's, nutella, and my brownies that Tris helped me make. I keep talking to her while I'm driving. She's calmed down a bit, but she's still close to crying. Right when I park the car, I jog to the treehouse that we built, with the help of her dad, next to her window. I climb it and knock twice then four times on the window with a smile. Our secret code. She opens the window with watery eyes and embraces me. I hug her back tightly. She sniffles with her congested nose.

"I'm so glad I have you." She says with a thick voice. I let her go and sit criss-crossed applesauce on the floor and spread out the food. She sits across from me, one inch between each of our knees. She opens the Oreo's and dips it in the nutella. I put my hand on her face and wipe her salty tears with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"What was it this time?" I ask her softly and grab her left forearm, the one that isn't dipping it's finger in the nutella. She closes her eyes and breaths out deeply.

"I don't even know. I've tried the breathing exercises and everything, but nothing can get rid of these stupid panic attacks. I feel like I'm going insane. I feel like nobody except me gets these. " She chokes back a sob and I bring her into my lap, her knees against my stomach and her face pressed up against my ribs. I rub her lower back and put my forehead on top of her head. I start to sing to her, even though my voice is nowhere near good.

"Carry on my wayward son. They'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." I sing as I play with her hair, putting it up in a bun while she looks down at her fingers twisting against each other. I skip a couple lines to get to our favorite part of our song. "Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say." I smile a bit and lift her chin so her eyes meet mine. I kiss her forehead and lead her to her bed, where I lay near the wall and she lays with our fronts facing each other.

"What would I do without you, Tobias?" She puts a hand on my chest and quickly falls asleep, while I hold her hand, twining our fingers, long and slender, together.

I kiss the back of her hand and say, "Don't worry about that, because I'll always be here for you." But she's too far away from me to understand my words.

* * *

**(Morning)**

Right before I get up, I put the hoodie that I got for her next to her head since she always says that I smell good. I go to the bathroom and get my gray toothbrush which is right next to her blue one. It's not like I've never slept over her house. When I get out of the bathroom, I see that she's rubbing sleep and puffiness from her eyes while taking out the ponytail in her hair. I walk up to her and put my hand out for the ponytail. I gives it and turns around so her back is facing me. I smile.

" I need you to stand up, you're too short." I say.

She grumbles, "Well maybe you're too tall," before standing up. We walk downstairs after she's changed and gotten ready for the day.

"Oh crap. I forgot to do the dishes last night." She mumbles and glares at the dishes that are filled with crumbs and water.

"I'll help." I say while walking to the sink for a towel. She touches my elbow as in a thank you and starts on the dishes. Right when she's done washing one, she gives it to me so I can dry them. But me being the dumb idiot that I am, forgot that I'm a butterfingers. Right after I put up the sixth dish, I grab the one she's holding out for me and my mind goes blank. Next thing I know, the plate is in pieces in between my feet. I throw my head back and groan while Beatrice laughs at me dragging myself to get the broom. When we're done with the kitchen, we go to the couch, her sitting up and me laying down, my head next to her thigh and one knee bent. I look up at her and touch the tip of her nose, she looks at me with a small smile. I smile back and ask her is she still wants to go to the Disney movie marathon which is to day at Zeke's house. She shrugs and says she hasn't seen Aristocats in a while. I grab her forearm and kiss her wrist, where she's drawn a treble clef. She smiles at me and runs her hand through my hair.

"I'm so grateful to have you in my life, Tobias. Who else is gonna bring me brownies in the middle of the night." She looks a bit dazed when she says that last sentence, but the look is gone when she looks at me with blissfulness. I close my eyes and let her left hand play with my hair while I rest her right hand in the middle of my ribs.


	5. Brownies, Fudge, and Whipped Cream

**Guys, I'm not gonna be able to update that often in the summer, so bare with me here. This is a short clip before the Disney marathon, it'll be a while until I update. **

**Tobias' POV**

I never realized how hot brownies are until you touch the pan with your bare fingers. Man, I'm such an idiot. Beatrice is still in silent laughter after I picked up the dirty brownies. She stops for a second, then snickers and lets out a parrot laugh. The one that means she's not going to be able to breathe. I try to control my smile, but after she lets out a squawk, I lose it. I let out my most unmanly gorilla screech and laugh with her. All we can do is laugh at each other because of my actions from touching the 1,000 degree pan of brownies right after not turning off the oven. I dropped the brownies and, decided that since it touched the cold floor, they shouldn't be hot... They still were.

"Why- I can't breathe- did you-haha- say that- whew, I'm tearing?" She says, trying to calm herself. Tris sits, holding her sides, fingers spread out to tighten her stomach.

"Because, it's fun to say. Son of a dick biscuit. If you don't stop giggling, I'm gonna shove a brownie down your throat." I say, smirking a bit at her lips trying to cover her mouth.

"I don't giggle, girly girls giggle. You giggle. I chuckle." She says, putting her hand on her throat. I roll my eyes

"Well, I at least admit that I giggle, even though it took my dignity." I put my hand over my heart and pout. Beatrice laughs and jumps off the counter, and pushes my shoulder. I gasp and grab a brownie before she can think and shove it in her mouth, her eyes widen. She chews since spitting isn't an option, I grabbed the corner brownie which has fudge in it. She doesn't show any emotion on her face, but her hands are clenching her shirt and her toes are curling and wiggling.

After she swallows, she looks at me dead in the eye and says, "Mmm, bleach," and laughs. I let out a chuckle while getting a brownie. I look at Tris, who is busy putting goldfish on her brownie, the extras, and start to take out the whipped cream. I smile like the Grinch, already aiming at Tris before she even knows I'm four feet in front of her.

"Tobias don't you dare." She says in a serious voice. All I do is smirk and tilt my finger.

**Again, sorry guys but I'm gonna be pretty busy this summer, and I'm gonna try my hardest to update frequently this story and Making Banana Pancakes (no, I have not stopped writing it.) And also, I hope you guys have a great summer!**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	6. Alice and Tobias in Wonderland

**Sorry guys about the long wait. Here's the Disney movie marathon. Enjoy :)**

**Tobias's POV**

As expected, I was the only one to bring food on this rainy Saturday, with the exception of Uriah's almost burnt pizza. Surrounding Zeke, who sits on the counter, are a variety of lemonades, Oreos, chocolate chunk cookies, and Doritos- we're not big on popcorn. I look down at my Cars plastic cup filled with lemonade and swirl it around a little. I barely hear Zeke's story about how he tried to give Uriah away when he was five.

"Tobias, bruh catch!" Zeke says and throws two goldfish in the air. I look up and catch them easily in my mouth.

Giving Zeke my smug smile, he tries to shove a brownie in my mouth, but ends up halfway up my nose. I snort it out and slap his ear with the rest of the fudge baked goodness. Everybody looks at us with questionable faces and walk to the living room, where we paused Tarzan.

I sit at the edge of the couch, with the tub of dark chocolate ice cream and give Tris a spoon, who is laying down on the couch- feet to my lap and head on Christina's lap.

"I always though he was hot, even when I was nine." Christina confesses to the group in a half whisper; Tris nods her head enthusiastically and comments quietly.

"Look at that jaw, it's stronger that Josh Hutcherson's." Beatrice whispers and nudges my leg with an Animal sock-covered foot. "You guys have to admit it. Don't you guys have man-crushes?"

Zeke pauses the movie and turns around and glares at Tris with a Nutella covered mouth. "Yes, yes we do. And we can discuss them after the movie, now will you please just-" He stops talking because of Shauna's finger rubbing the Nutella more over his face and shushing him.

I give the tub to Tris and play the movie after spitting on my finger and shoving it in Zeke's ear. He makes a whining noise and shoves my face away from him and starts murmuring about how I'm so disgusting. Right after Terk and Tantor trash the camp with some help, I rub my hand on Tris's naked calf and spread Zeke's earwax and my spit over her knee.

"You gotta be kidding me Tobias!" She exclaims and punched me in the shoulder. I cover her face with my hand and pet her.

"Shh, there there. I need to see Jane the hottie." I whisper and rub my calloused fingers over her slightly pimpled forehead. All she does is glares at me and goes back to watching Tarzan learn about the universe.

* * *

I pass Zeke some tissues for the few tears that have made way to his mouth from the death of Bambi's mom. Tris doesn't seem as affected by it since she doesn't usually cry during movies except for Of Mice And Men, but I can't say the same for myself. I grab a brownie with a handful of goldfish and shove it in my mouth to stop the waves of tears- uh I mean the dust keeps getting in my eyes and me yawning a lot in Cinderella.

"I can't watch this!" Will yells after spilling used tissues from his lap to the ground and running to the kitchen.

Christina looks at us and says, "He's pretty emotional about animals."

I look at Tris and whisper to her while Thumper talks about not saying anything nice, "I don't think we can watch Dumbo today." She shushes me with a handful of Cocoa Puffs mixed with tiny marshmallows. I swallow and shut up.

* * *

"Hey Zeke, look! It's Taloo!" I say slapping his arm hard and pointing at the TV where Baloo comes out acting like King Louie.

"Shut up, Four! Don't make me come up there!" He yells while looking at the ceiling.

I roll my eyes and watch as Baloo's coconut mouth falls off and smile as nostalgia enters my body and consumes my insides with a warm aching feeling like maple syrup falling into just-out-of-the-pan pancakes. Mmm, pancakes. Maybe I'll go make some.

"Anybody want pancakes?" I ask and everybody's hand goes up except Shauna's. I throw a pillow at her and call her a Debbie Downer.

I hear padding following me to the kitchen and stop when I start to take out the ingredients.

"What kind of pancakes are you gonna make?" Beatrice asks sitting on the counter with one of Caleb's old hoodies.

"Cinnamon chocolate chip." I say, preparing the pan. She jumps off and helps mix while putting something in her hands.

"Hey Tobias, I need a hug." She says while looking at the bowl.

"No." I say automatically. Knowing what's gonna happen after falling for it too many times to count.

"Aw, come on Four. Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No way, Jose." I say taking a step away from her, but not fast enough since I feel multiple slaps on my back; such a bad idea for me to wear black.

I turn to Tris, who has her hands in front of her and are covered with flour. I sigh and keep working while she keeps laughing at my powdered back.

"Hey, Beauty and The Beast is gonna be next, Tobias. Hurry up!" Uriah yells; everybody knows that that's one of t favorite movies next to The Fox and The Hound and Finding Nemo.

I start to flip the pancakes- I make quick and amazing pancakes- and tell Tris to warm up the syrup and chocolate milk.

Before I leave the kitchen with three dozen pancakes, I tell Tris, "You're gonna pay for that." She scoffs and turns to the fort we've made in the living room with mountains of blankets. I grin, knowing that today was and will be one of the best days ever.

**Sorry guys, it's kinda crappy. I've been pretty busy this summer, finishing Doctor Who, Merlin, and Breaking Bad while starting Classic Who. Anyways, if you guys wanna follow me on Instagram, I'm potfulloflily and on tumblr I'm son-of-a-dickbiscuit I think. Anyways, thank you guys!**

**~ Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	7. Jamming to Bon Jovi

**Here's the next chapter. Guys, come on. Gimme some ideas, anything, you guys are so quiet. :)**

**Tobias' POV  
**

Last night, we slept over at the Pedrad's since none of us could stay up finishing The Tigger Movie, one of my favorites. It was quite the day since Uriah stayed quiet the whole time during Lilo and Stitch and Zeke didn't even make any jokes about how Cinderella's dress turns from white to blue. We all knocked out at around three after drinking Mountain Dew and microwaved s'mores. Now, we're all groggy and gross since none of us have showered and Will is making us some omelets with the help of Christina fixing the plates and glasses. Since it so quiet, I take out my phone and plug it in to Uriah's speakers and bring up my Foo Fighters station. Everlong comes on first and I slide to Beatrice while singing.

"Hello, I've waited here for you, Everlong." I sing to her while Zeke looks at me bobs his head to the guitar. He joins the next verse.

"Tonight, I thrown myself into, And out of the red, Out of her head she sang." Now Uriah's put more volume to it and Will's just waiting for the chorus. I look at Tris and she rolls her eyes, but at the same times sings so only I can hear her.

"Come down, And waste away with me, Down with me." I wink at her and nudge her shoulder with my own. She sighs and sings louder.

"Slow how, You wanted it to be, I'm over my head, Out of her head she sang." Zeke and I stop so Will and Tris take lead.

"And I wonder, When I sing along with you, If everything could ever feel this real forever, If anything could ever be this good again, The only thing I'll ever ask of you, You gotta promise not to stop when I say when she sang." They sing while facing each other and Uriah's in the background pretending to play the drums.

"Breathe out, So I can breathe you in, Hold you in, And now, I know you've always been, Out of your head, Out of my head I sang." Everybody is yelling except for Christina, who only likes Monkey Wrench and My Hero by them. But she rolls her eyes and adds her voice to our off-tune mix.

"And I wonder, When I sing along with you, If everything could ever feel this real forever, If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you, You gotta promise not to stop when I say when she sang." I have a whisk at hand and give it to Tris and Will when one of them start to sing.

Uriah whispers the next part, "So Dad would take the Sunday's off, And that's the only time he could ever get any rest, And so, because we were loud on Sundays, He'd make us hold his construction Boots over our head, till we'd sleep, And they were really heavy Boots and id used to say dad come on please, And like start crying, cause they're too heavy."

We stop and shout, "And I wonder, If everything could ever feel this real forever, If anything could ever be this good again, The only thing I'll ever ask of you,-" A voice interrupts us and sings the last verse.

"You've got to promise not to stop when I say when!" We look to the stairs where Hana, Uriah and Zeke's mom, stand in her work uniform. Uriah and Zeke automatically clap for her since she's their mom, but the rest of us stay stunned that somebody heard us fooling around. In the end she smiles an bows at the applause she receives from us. Once she leaves, Lithium by Nirvana comes on and everybody starts smirking at each other while we wait for Marlene to start singing since this is one of her top songs. She rolls her eyes and starts at the same time that we start to eat. She stops mid-lyric to finish her omelet. I smile at Tris, who grins at me since I started this whole karaoke marathon. I squint my eyes and smile back.

* * *

**(Afternoon)**

After our concert in Zeke's kitchen, everybody went home to get some rest, except for me since I stayed and help clean up. Now, we're sitting on the couch, watching Disney channel and talking crap about the new shows and saying how even Hanna Montana was better than Austin and Ally.

"My mom can sing better than his bleached hair!" Uriah shouts at the TV. I look at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Dude, your mom sings amazing." I tell him.

"I know." He says while looking at me with a dumb look. I don't question him and continue watching pretty boy lip-sync his way through a career. Zeke changes the channel to Zoey 101. He smirks at me and with his eyes tells me to look at Uriah. I look over my pillow and see Uriah whining and starts rolling on the floor, begging Zeke to change the channel. Zeke starts cracking up and I can't help but let out a chuckle. Uriah gets up and starts smacking Zeke in the head with a pillow while yelling at him.

"Zeke! You know why I hate this show! Stop shoving it in my face!" Uriah says with a final grunt.

All Zeke does is give him a knowing grin and says, "Why what do you mean, brother dear? Is it because you had a crush on-" He's interrupted by Uriah yelling and straddling Zeke so he can cover his mouth with a pillow." I get up while laughing and shove Uriah off of Zeke and hit Zeke with a pillow.

"You guys are idiots. I'm leaving for a while, be back in a bit." I say while walking to the front door. Zeke yells bye while Uriah holds on my leg like a four year old and tells me not to leave. I shake him off and pet his hair. Before I leave, I tell Uriah, "And don't think I don't know about your little crush on Quinn." I grin at him and wink while I close the door. Leaving the Pedrad's, I hear Uriah grunting and Zeke laughing.

As I'm walking to the end of their driveway, I realize that I'm not far from Tris's house, only a couple blocks away. I smile at the thought of Tris. Beatrice. I grin like an idiot and think of the time we went swimming for Uriah's tenth birthday and how everybody had a terrible time since Zeke's dog, Spike, poked a hole in their pool because of his spiked collar. Uriah cried for a while until he saw the cake and the ten candles surrounding his name. The cake was pretty good since it was red velvet with buttercream frosting.

I look up, realizing that I'm at Tris's house. I don't see any cars in the driveway, so I assume that none of her parents are home. I knock on the door and Caleb opens the door. He smiles at me and tells me that Beatrice is in her room. I tell him thanks and go upstairs. AS I'm about to knock, I hear Bon Jovi on and decide to enter instead. When I turn the knob and nudge the door open a smidge and peek inside. Behind the door stands Tris with running shorts and my brown hoodie while bend over a little to hit a note since she's singing Livin' On a Prayer.

"Tommy's got his six string in hock, Now he's holding in, What he used to make it talk, So tough, it's tough." I watch her finish the song and Fat Bottomed Girls comes up and I decide to join in. Shes still facing away from me, cleaning her bookshelves and singing loudly.

"Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round!" I sing as loud as her. She turns around and hits her elbow and heel of her foot on her desk by accident.

"Tobias, stop doing that!" She says with rosy cheeks and holds her elbow trying not to laugh at me still singing. She skips this song and Wheel In The Sky by Journey comes on. She rolls her eyes and joins me for the chorus.

"Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', I don't know where I'll be tomorrow, Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'." We sing while facing each other and she grabs a pencil as her microphone and I grab her 3rd grade art trophy as mine. I let her singe the next part.

"I've been trying to make it home, Got to make it before too long, I can't take this very much longer." She says and takes a break so I sing the next part.

"I'm stranded in the sleet and rain, Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again, The mornin' sun is risin', It's kissing the day." I take a big breath and we yell the chorus once more.

"Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', I don't know where I'll be tomorrow, Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'!" We finish the song and lay down on the floor, tired from our duets. Dust In The Wind by Kansas comes up, and we lay down across form each other, but our heads are beside each other. Tris starts the first verse.

"I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone, All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity." She says and her eyes get watery. I look over at her and kiss her temple while we sing the chorus lightly.

"Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind, Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea, All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see" We sing and look at her fan painted like the universe. We finish the song without letting our emotions get the best of us. I change the station so we can keep cleaning. I scroll through her music, but find nothing I'm in the mood for. I put The Killers, but she looks at me and shakes her head.

"What do you want, then?" I ask her, out of breath. She shrugs.

"Anything but that." She states and goes back to taking out her books so she can organize them for the third time this month. I list her stations, which aren't that different from mine except that she likes The 1975 and I like the Naked and Famous.

"The XX?" She shakes her head.

"The Ramones?" She scrunches her face.

"Gorillaz." She thinks about it, but then shakes her head.

"Cage The Elephant? Tallest Man On Earth? Anything!" I say, embittered.

She looks at her phone with her eyes squinted and says, "Radiohead." I groan and put on Coldplay. She punches my arm and puts on Of Monsters and Men, our favorite band. I smile and help her fix her books. I pick up Of Mice and Men and put it where her classic are, her favorites. She puts Rainbow Rowell on the second shelf and mumbles how she love/hates her.

I chuckle and give her shoulder a shove and lay down on her bed. She's my favorite person next to Ezekiel. Nah, she's way better than him. I look at her, concentrating at the order of her paperbacks. She doesn't know how beautiful she is, her hair in a frizzy bun, my hoodie slung over her scrawny shoulders, those neon running shorts giving her a wedgie- but she wants to be a lady and not pick it- and her bare feet, her nails covered in two layers of black. And my favorite part of all, her eyes. Those big blue eyes always making me nervous and at the same time giving me courage to talk to her. She looks over at me and smiles with her teeth, even though she hates her smile I don't know why. She always looks so striking and salient whenever I look at her. I go up to her and tell her I'm gonna get us some snacks.

Going downstairs, I see Caleb and Susan watching The Sandlot. They're in perfect felicity, holding hands and leaning each others heads on the other. I smile and hope that one day, Tris and I could have that, maybe soon.

**Thanks guys, hope you guys liked this one. Thanks for reading! (Some reviews would bring the next chapter closer to being published.)**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	8. Sunday Funday

**Hey guys! Sorry, just started school and AP World History is not doing me any good right now, so I'm procrastinating and writing you guys a new chapter! Hope you like it, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me about them!**

**Tobias' POV**

I walk back upstairs with peanut butter, Caprisun, and oatmeal cookies. I knock on the door but nobody answers. I shrug and twist the knob. I see Tris covered in papers from Ms. Strike's Physics homework with her mint colored headphones in and singing off-key to Kimbra. I grin while I listen to her since her back is to me.

"Cause everyday's like talking in your- Tobias!" She sings until she sees me looking at her. She scowls and shakes her head. "I'm never gonna listen to music anymore, that's like the fourth time this month." She mumbles. I roll my eyes and shake the container, which has the oatmeal cookies in them. She looks up and squints her eyes, "Did you bring-" I drop the peanut butter on her bed and wait for her.

"Come on, you can't be mad at me forever, I'm your best friend!" She looks at me. "Next to Christina, I mean." I correct myself. She sits on the bed and I join her with a bounce, making her jump a little. She grins and opens the peanut butter. Before I even get a spoon, I hear the jingling of a tag. I look at Beatrice and she grins.

"Pluto, come here!" Tris calls for her lethargic dog, who comes tumbling in with a smile. I laugh at his eager bounce and give him half of my cookie. The white lab gleefully accepts it and stretches his long legs behind him to lay down.

"He's so fat." I comment to Tris, who frowns at me, jokingly.

"He's not fat, he just hasn't worked out in a while. Don't hate." She says while messing with his black ears.

"He's so awkward, why didn't you name him something like Napoleon? For Napoleon Dynamite?" She doesn't look at me, only at the dog who's been getting more attention from her right now than my whole life.

"Cause he's out of this world," she says while grinning, "and that's unoriginal. Kinda like you." She says and gives me a lop-sided grin. I push her and she lands on Pluto who keeps licking the peanut butter off of the roof of his mouth. I sigh and start to get up. "Where are you going? It's only 3:15." She asks.

"I was at Zeke's and told him I would walk around for a while. That was an hour ago, so Imma go hang out with them. I haven't really been able to since those AP classes haven't even let me breathe. " I say with a half smile. She nods and says she'll walk me to the door. She takes me to the door and hugs me goodbye. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

When we pull away she asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and I haven't really had any sleep." She nods and smiles.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She asks while closing the door halfway.

"Yeah, see you later." I grin and walk away while hearing the door slam. I shake my head; ever since she was little, she's slammed every door she can. I smirk and start walking to Ezekiel's.

* * *

"Yo bro, where were you at?" Uriah asks from the couch, not even looking who it is. I frown a bit and slump on the couch next to Zeke, who puts his head on my lap. I ruffle his hair and turn on the TV.

"Nowhere, just at Tris'." I say, shrugging. Uriah sits up and walks to the kitchen while nudging my shoulder when he passes me.

"Ooh, your _girlfriend's_ house?" Zeke says like a 7th grader. I push him off the couch and check on Uriah.

Walking into the kitchen, I don't see any sign of Uri, except for his phone that's blasting Kiss by Prince. I go up to turn it off, but then see a figure on the floor. I frown and move a little closer to find Uriah's mop of a hair next to my feet.

"Uriah, what are you doing on the floor?" I ask, lightly kicking his chest. He opens his eyes and starts to sing to Prince. I roll my eyes and grab the cereal box.

"Uri! Stop being weird and stop singing!" Zeke yells over Mordecai and Rigby.

"Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your muah muah muah muah muah Kiss!" Uriah sings, more like yells, back at Zeke.

I groan and sit on Zeke's short legs. I'm really surprised that Uri's taller since he's two years younger. I slap Zeke's knee as in to change the channel.

"Dude, no Fairly Odd Parents! You watch that all the time! Change it back to Regular show." I say, taking the controller from Zeke's hands.

**Sorry it's short, but I had to update and finish my freaking 6 paged Cornell notes for AP World History! Ugh! Sorry, sorry. Thanks for reading!**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	9. Teddy Bears

**Hey! You guys should give me some ideas, or anything! I like talking to you guys! ...No?**

**Tobias' POV**

It's Monday. That's all I have to say. Also, homecoming is coming up and I have no idea if I should ask Tris or not. Currently, only Uriah has asked Marlene, since Zeke is a wuss and Will has no idea how to ask Christina.

"Hey, pass me my book, please?" I hear Beatrice ask. I look where she's pointing and no more than 2 inches from her finger, Fahrenheit 451 sits. I smirk and push her book farther from her. She shoves me and pull the covers over her head. I laugh and get off her bed to get her Frankenstein, which we have to read for English 3 before Thanksgiving. I drop the book next to her head and she groans, knowing that it's not the book that she wanted.

"Tobias, please! I really don't wanna read it right now!" She moans and rolls off the bed until she hits her knees on her nightstand.

"That's what you get for procrastinating. You should have read the book over the summer like I did." I say while kicking her butt lightly. She grabs my calf and begs me not to make her read it. I sigh and give in.

"Fine fine fine! Let's go to the mall then, we can get Build-A-Bears." I suggest even though she hates shopping.

"Ugh. But then I have to shave and I really don't wanna do anything right now." She moans again and sighs, finally getting off of her cute butt. I lay on her bed, skimming through her books while she showers. I put out some denim shorts and an Angry Beavers crop top for her. She hates crop tops, but Caleb gave it to her and cut it really short by accident. I hear her get out of the shower and I leave the mint colored room to let her get changed.

"What shoes?" I hear her yell. I smile and go in the room again. I point at her grey Era Vans and grab my keys. We says bye to Caleb and her parents while she slams the door.

"Where do you wanna go first?" I ask her once we're in the car. She shrugs and plays The Black Keys after taking way too many selfies and then deleting all of them.

"Let's go to Hot Topic, I really need some new clothes." Tris replies and goes back to playing 2048. I chortle and park the car a bit too far from the mall.

"Is this parking okay?" I ask her. She looks at me naively.

"Sure, if you want us to die." She says too casually and gets out of the car, not even letting me turn it off. I roll my eyes at her negligence and lock the car. We walk into the mall and automatically see Christina working at Victoria Secret. I smile and wave, not wanting to say hi, but Tris goes to hug her and talk about her day and her feelings and how cruel I'm being. I walk over and say hi to Christina.

"... And I'm just gonna quit since working in retail sucks. Sure- Oh hey Tobias!- it's kinda nice when I need bras but people are so rude and cheap!" She says, getting out her rant of the day. Tris nods along and responds her thought and finally says goodbye. We walk away and cross to BAM, well it was mainly Tris dragging me by my wrist and me groaning. She goes to the classic books section and sits in the middle of the aisle. I smile at her eagerness and how enthusiastic she is about the smell of the mixture of vanilla and home-y warmth the books carry in the small pages of a paperback. I sit down next to her and take out Fahrenheit 451, which has a horrible ending like all books.

"I hate that book." Beatrice mumbles to me and smiles, remembering how Montag admired the beauty of fire. Books aren't just an escape from this world, it's more like security over us and letting us forget out ball and chains that we drag daily. It's a blissfulness that comes when getting lost in between the words of such jerky authors who kill everybody.

"Hey, should I buy 1984? I haven't read it yet and Caleb's been on my case about it. He's such a nerd." She says, smelling the edge of the manila colored pages. I nod with a smile and compliment the book.

"I don't know if I wanna get East of Eden or Animal Farm. I love both, but then again I wanna get a book that I haven't read yet." I say quietly, looking at her grace and delicacy. She looks at me and half smiles and pulls her shirt over her shoulder since it keeps falling. I kinda wish she kept it a little down.

"Well, if it was me, I would get a new book, one that I don't even know about. But, then again, you don't have either of those and you absolutely love those books so much you'd probably marry them." She says, ending with both of us laughing lightly. I look down, knowing that she'll never know how marvelous and alluring she really is. Beatrice. Tris. Beatrice Eaton. Tris Eaton. Kinda has a nice ring to it. I hear a slam of a book close and look over my bent knees to see Tris having a weary smile on her face, looking with watery eyes at Of Mice and Men. She always does this and it will always be one of the reason why I love her. I grab her shoulders and hug her while she opens the book to a random page and smashes her face into it, but not marking the pages with her salty tears.

"Everything has to end at some point. The world was full of burning of all types and sizes." I say, quoting Fahrenheit 451 while trying to put the books we're not gonna buy back on the mahogany shelves. She sighs and gets up, dusting her jeans and picking up her books. I pop my back and sigh, listening to the satisfying crack of my spine while Tris cringes. We buy the books and make our way Build-A-Bear. Oh goodness gracious, this is gonna be a long evening.

* * *

**(In Build-A-Bear)**

"Tobias, what about this one? His hair is as dark as yours!" Tris exclaims while showing me a brown bear with black eyes. I shake my head and grab the Moons-A-Glow Werewolf while Tris grabs the Batman one. Since I'm paying, we pick sounds that we can get.

"I'm totally getting the Star Wars one." Tris says as I stare at her.

"You just sounded exactly like Christina." I say, reaching for the Star Wars theme soundtrack. She looks at me worriedly and puts her hand over her heart.

"Oh, gosh. I need to spend more time with Uriah or anybody else! I'm starting to like dressing up now!" She says as we're in line to get them stuffed. I look where the have the scents and get the chocolate peppermint one.

"Hey Tris do you want one?" I ask, holding up a cotton candy scent. She grins and walks over, grabbing the strawberry one. I scrunch my nose up and give the worker my teddy bear. I blush, realizing that I'm a junior, getting a teddy bear stuffed for myself. She smiles at me and tells me what to do with the heart. "Um, do you mind if I get two hearts?" I ask the brunette telling me to hold the heart to my nose.

"Anything for you handsome." The mid-20 year old says winking. I just stare at her back and grab another heart slowly. I look back at Tris and see her trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes and continue to do what she tells me to do with the two hearts and go to brush his fur. I wait for Beatrice so we can dress them up.

"I think I'm gonna go for the Buzz Lighyear costume? What about you?" I tell Tris while holding a Woody costume in front of her face. She laughs and take it.

"Fine, lets go with Woody. Don't tell me you picked it just because we're best friends?" She asks, grinning at me sitting on the weird chairs by the computers. I put my hand over my chest.

"Why Beatrice, why on earth would you ever think that?" I ask her with a n innocent tone. She rolls her eyes and names her bear The Doctor. I laugh and name mines Canoodle cause it's cute. I show her mine and she just rolls her eyes and smiles. We go up to the cashier and I pay for our teddy bears, mainly Tris dragging my hand away from the cashier's to stop me from paying for her. I just chuckle and wiggle my fingers around her waist which makes her let go of my hand and laugh.

The lady gives us our boxes with a smile and says, "You guys are such a cute couple!" I blush and stutter that we're not together, which also makes Tris' pale cheeks fill with color. The lady shrugs and helps the next customer.

When we leave the store, all Tris does is grab my hand and drags me to The Great American Cookie Company, saying that it's the least she can do for me since I bought her a $40 teddy bear. I refuse, but her stubborn self just frowns and pays for an extra one because of my protesting. I sigh and eat my cookie.

"So, what'cha wanna do?" I ask around a chocolate chunk. She shrugs and takes a big bite out of the double fudge brownie. She eats like a child no matter what, always getting stains around her mouth and her shirt.

"I don't know, maybe go home. I'm really tired." She says after she swallows, not even breathing through the brownie. I nod and throw away our trash. She holds my hand and I grasp her fingers, thinking that she actually wants to hold it, but all she does is hands me a wad of what used to be her receipt. I blush thinking how stupid I am, wanting her to hold my hand. I sigh and rub a hand over my face, making my cheeks cool down. I'm such an idiot.

**Yes, it's Mrs. Waters-Eaton, but I just changed my pen name. It was too long. Hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Thanks again**


	10. Deal's a Deal

**I really don't want to do homework, so here it is! Give me something to work with guys, I need some more ideas, not like a whole chapter full, but at least something. Hope you like it! :)**

**Tobias' POV**

After school on Tuesday, I go to the auditorium since Mrs. Tillman still needs help. The first thing I see onstage is Beatrice laying down with her legs up and crossed while painting the barrels for Beauty and The Beast. I smile, looking at her pursed lips and her loose french braid. I walk over to her with quiet footsteps, making sure she doesn't know I'm here. Right when I'm behind her, arms extended over me like Sully in Monsters Inc, she turns around and grins.

"You can't scare me in here. I know this place better than I know Christina." She says, turning around to finish painting a barrel. I kneel down and grab a brush, cross my legs, and begin on the next barrel. We don't talk for the next few minutes, since every single detail counts on these props. Once I finish the top of the barrel, I get the dark brown and before I begin the middle of it, I hear an obnoxious sound which is named Ezekiel.

"What's up homies!" I hear from the front of the auditorium where Zeke is standing with his arms stretched above him and his backpack on his forearm. I roll my eyes and Tris bites her bottom lip, which is begging me to kiss and nibble on. Oh gosh, I need to stop. He joins us and sits on Gaston's chair, which still isn't ready.

"Man, we have a lot of stuff to do." I mumble, running a hand over my forehead. Tris looks at me and I look between her eyebrows. She just got them clean, little bumps barely visible between them and around them, her skin has always been sensitive.

"Are you gonna help?" She asks Zeke, who is biting his nails and looking at our work. When he shakes his head, Tris grabs the brush she's using and flicks paint on his pants, missing his shoes since he cares for them as mush as he cares for Shauna. He looks as if she offended his mom and snatches the brush from my hand and flicks it on her hair. She grins after looking aghast and before I even think, she's standing over Zeke and paints a mustache on him while he's painting a unibrow on her. I grin and dunk my hands in the paint can and grab Beatrice's calves, making her stay on one place. She stops painting a mole next Zeke's nose and looks down at me.

"Tobias, you didn't." She says startled. I smile and nod. After I think my handprints are evident, I let her go and she has a permanent frown on. She sits down as my cheeks turn red.

"Bro, that's cold. You can't do that to a lady, especially when she's wearing a skirt." Zeke says, looking down at me while shaking his head. I start to go back to work, but then I feel pain on my right cheek and something drip down my neck. I look at Tris and grin.

"Such a lady." I say, looking at her light brown covered hand. She grins and shrugs.

"Well you started it!" She asserts. I put my finger on her nose, making it a mahogany color.

"Touché." I rumble. I hear Zeke shuffling around and start to get up.

"Well, it's time for me to go, Uriah said he was gonna make lasagna for Marlene and I was gonna go ruin their date by being the best brother he has." He says while going down the stairs and running outside. I shake my head while shouting an 'I love you' at him. I hear Tris laughing behind me and snorting lightly. She's so adorable, especially when she wrinkles her nose and clutches her stomach. I grin at her and start to pack up, cleaning the brushes and smashing a hammer on the edge of the paint cans. When she's ready, we start to walk out, her elbow brushing my forearm, my knuckles aching to clutch her thin fingers against mine. I try to stay calm as she claims that Caleb keeps letting Pluto steal her socks. I try to pay attention, but the idea of my lips against her pale skin is the only thing that's going through my mind.

"... and every time I see Pluto, he's always carrying a ripped up piece of fabr- Hey, are you okay?" I hear her say from far away. I look to my right, where Tris is looking at my flushed face, apprehension being a mask over her beautiful face. I try to smile at her, not trying to look like a creep.

"Yeah, just- huh- really tired from it being only the third day of the week." I say, my voice cracking a bit as I huff and get the mental image of her and I together out of my brain. But not in _that_ kind of way.

"Okay, if you say so. Hey, I really wanna learn how to play the guitar, or the bass. What do you think?" She says, holding her backpack straps like a child on their first day of school. I look down and turn right, going to the bakery we always go to after school for brownies or warm cookies. I hold the door open for her as I agree that she should learn how to play an instrument.

"Yeah, but which one. Bass or guitar? Acoustic for guitar." She says as we go to the cashier, who already knows us as her regular customers.

"Well, it's- Hi! Lemme get three brownies and two peach iced teas, please- difficult since your hands are small, but I think they'd fit the neck." I say as I order and pay, which Tris tries and fail to pay for. She pouts and crosses her arms as we sit down in the corner. I put out my hand and gesture her to give me her hand. She rolls her eyes and slams her hand on the table, then wincing and caressing her knuckles. I chuckle and grab our food.

"My hands are not that small." She says mumbling, and grabbing a piece of a brownie. I take her hand in mine and make an effort to control my breathing along with my heart beat. I turn her hand, palm down to compare hers to mine. "Yeah, it'll fit, but barely. It's okay, if you want we can get you a mini guitar." I say, letting go of her frozen hands and wipe mine on my jeans, getting rid of the perspiration that it's collected from just looking at her. "So guitar it is then, since you'd have to pluck the bass, unless you want to." I explain, making small gestures.

"Okay, that's fine. Maybe I'll learn it after I'm done with guitar. Wait, did you say 'we'?" She asks, double chocolate filling her mouth. I nod and take a sip of my drink before clarifying my statement.

"Yeah, you don't want me to teach you?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"No, it's fine! I though I'd have to learn online or something." She adds, chipping off the rest of her nail polish. I hold out my hand to shake hers. She shakes it and nods in affirm.

"Then it's a deal." I say grinning.

**Thanks again!**

**~wtww (short for my pen name ;) )**


End file.
